Hermione's diary
by doc boy
Summary: After stealing her diary, Malfoy embarrasses Hermione in front of the whole class by revealing her deepest secret, and it's up to Harry to make her feel better...


Hermione's diary

I do not own Harry Potter

It was a regular day at Hogwarts. Harry and his friends were having potions class with Professor Slughorn. Hermione was standing beside Harry; both were busy with their cauldrons. After stepping away from her pack for a few minutes, Malfoy snuck towards it, rummaged through it for a few seconds, pulled out a small notebook and walked back to his place with a snicker. He joined Crab and Goil and he opened the book and started looking through it. Once he found some juicy material, he started to read it.

"Dear diary…" he began and everyone went silent and Hermione froze as Malfoy continued.

"I know I've told you this a million times before, but I wish Harry would start noticing me more. I know he's my best friend, but I can't help admit I've developed feelings for him…" he continued as Hermione blushed all the way to the roots of her hair.

"My diary!" she screamed and hurried to look for it in her backpack but it wasn't there.

"Malfoy, you son of a…."

"What's going on here?" inquired professor Slughorn. Malfoy smirked. He lifted his wand and fired.

"Stupefy!" he yelled and the old man was out cold on the floor. Now that the teacher was out of the way, Malfoy continued.

"I know Ron has a crush on me, but he's not my type. Unlike him, Harry's always been there for me. Always has…"

"Malfoy shut up…," said Harry

"Why should I Potter? This is so much fun…" he said and burst out into laughter.

"Stop…" sobbed Hermione.

"Please stop…," she said with tears running down her cheeks.

Malfoy closed the book.

"Well, well… looks like we made Hermione cry… shall we make it worse fellas?"

At that, Ron and Harry aimed both their wands at his head.

"You say one more word Malfoy, we'll blow your brains out…" said Harry, white with fury.

"Yeah, like you have the guts, you two saint-like cowards…" spat Malfoy. The two boys grabbed their wands firmly, and in complete sync jinxed him at the same time.

"Stupefy!" they yelled and Malfoy was thrown into the wall, rendering him unconscious. Before his two henchmen could react, Ron and Harry hexed them too. Then the silence came. They turned around to see Hermione standing by her table sobbing softly.

"Hermione?" asked Harry gently. He tried to place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't." she stopped him.

"Please don't…," she sobbed and Harry retracted his hand, not knowing what to do. After a few seconds, she ran out of the classroom with a sob and disappeared from sight. Harry sighed sadly. He walked to the other side of the class to pick up her closed diary and put it back in her backpack and left the class with it.

He expected to find her in the common room but she wasn't there. He assumed that maybe she was up in her dorms. He wanted to go up there and see if he could help but he knew the stairs would turn into a slide if he did. He sat there in silence for a while. After his ears adjusted to the quite, he could hear soft sobbing coming from upstairs. Not being able to take it anymore, he got up and took her backpack.

"Screw it…" he muttered and made his way for the stairs. Sure enough, a siren was heard and the stairs turned into a slide. This time expecting it, Harry grabbed firmly onto the walls and the slide, and climbed his way up to the girl's dormitory. When he reached the head of the stairs, he sighed with relief. He knocked gently on the semi-closed door, but nobody answered. He knocked again just to be sure but was once again ignored. He gently opened the door, walked in, and looked around. It seems to the girls' dorm is not all that different than his dorm, save for a few esthetic differences. He found Hermione lying on her bed sobbing onto her pillow. He sat down beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked away.

"Go away Harry… I'm too embarrassed to be with you right now…"

Harry looked at her with empathy. He scooped her up and brought her into his arms and she sobbed onto his shoulder. He held her tightly in his embrace, not willing to let go until she calmed down. After ten minutes of crying, Hermione settled down and went silent. She hummed softly. She never knew his embrace felt so warm and loving. After a while, she sighed.

"He stole it from me…," she said.

"Stole what?" he asked.

"My diary, my inner feelings, and inner thoughts, and my chance of…" she trialed off, not sure, if she should say it. Realizing he already probably knows, she decided to go ahead with it.

"Telling you how I feel about you…" she finished. Harry said nothing.

"I know you probably don't feel the same way Harry, but I'm in love with you. I've loved you for years, but I never had the courage to tell you because I was afraid of ruining our friendship. But now that my secret was forced out by that jerk Malfoy, I realized I have nothing to lose. I don't want to lose you Harry, I just want you to know how I feel…" she said as a few tears left her eyes. Harry moved his head forward and whispered something in her ear, causing her to shudder.

"I love you too Hermione… always have. I promise you the only way our friendship is gonna go from now on is up…" he said and she smiled.

"I'm glad…" she said happily as Harry kissed her in the cheek and held her close to his chest as he slowly soothed her to sleep…

The end…

So that's it…. This story was inspired by an old one somebody else posted a long time ago… so yeah…

Anyway, I hope you guys liked it…

Reviews are most welcome…

Peace out…


End file.
